barbiemoviesfandomcom-20200216-history
Princess Alexa (Secret Door)
Princess Alexa is the main protagonist in Barbie and The Secret Door. She is a shy and quiet princess who discovers a world filled with fairies, mermaids, and unicorns. She is voiced by Kelly Sheridan and played by Barbie. She is 17 years old. Official Bio From the Panorama Sticker Storybook :Princess Alexa would rather read a book than perform her royal duties. She loves to sing and dance and spend time alone but all that changes when she visits a not-so-distant magical land. While there, she discovers the magic of friendship. Physical Appearance Casual Dress.jpg|Casual Dress Transformation dress 1.jpg|Transformation Dress 1 PrincessAlexaSD-5.jpg|Transformation Dress 2 Alexa-Dancing.jpg|Dance Outfit Alexa is a teenage princess with fair skin, blonde hair, and blue eyes. Her casual outfit consists of a yellow dress with purple flowers printed on it and purple shoes. Her hair is in a bun and she wears a sparkly silver crown. In her outfit in Zinnia, she is shown to be wearing a pink dress with yellow flower patterns. She also wears a pink necklace and tiara. Her hair is in a bun. In her transformed gown, her top is pink and has some vertical stripes. In the left of the top, there's pink, purple, and yellow flowers on it. The skirt is pink, long, sparkly, and has colorful flowers pattern and some various colorful flowers. Her hair is down wavy and she wears a pink crown. She also hold a pink magic wand. In the "What's Gonna Happen" reprise scene she wears a pink dancing outfit which is similar to Keira's in Barbie: The Princess & The Popstar. Songs Songs performed by Alexa *"What's Gonna Happen" *"If I Had Magic" *"I've Got Magic" *"What's Gonna Happen (reprise)" Quotes *"Speech? I can't do that." *''"How cool whould that be if I had magic."'' *''"If I think about you’re wearing, and point..."'' *''"You never you what you can do unless you try."'' *''"Remember the story of a boy and the flying carpet?" (Nori: "What's a carpet?") (Romy: "What's a boy?")'' *''"Never mind."'' *''Wand?'' *''I have no idea where this came from. Or the gown (Nori: How else does a princess dress?)'' *''Well for hanging out around the caslte I usally wear something like... How I describe it? it's sort of... (And a magical light comes out of the wand.)'' *''Oh, I finished your book (Grandmother: And?) You know exacly what I like.'' *''But why? If she is a princess in this world doesn't she have her own magic?'' *''(During the Speech) Hey. Thanks for inviting me today I'm going to speak to my parents about letting your club use the royal stables to give riding lessons to all the children for our kingdom'' *''I hope I'm not interrupting?'' *''(Speaking to the prince Kerian): It's very nice to meet you. So, what do you like doing in Hilgovia? (Prince Kerian:I like to ride horses fence...)'' *''(Alexa's Grandmother came into the room and says: I thought you daced beautifully.) You have to say it You're my grandmother. (Alexa's Grandmother: You should'nt hide your talents, dear. What are you afraid of) Other than an epic fail infront if everyone? (Alexa's Grandmother: I do wish you had come to tea. The Prince of Hilgovia is very nice. And he's your age.) Granma you know I don't like that stuff. Meeting people giving speeches going to balls. (Alexa's Grandmother: All those horrible things Princesses are force to do.) Grandma.(Alexa's Grandmother: Princess or not you can't hide from life forever dear. You'll never know what you can do unless you try.(And she gives Alexa a new book) (Here. I brought this down for you.) But I've read all your book Grandma (Alexa's Grandmother: Not this one. I've been saving this for the right time. (And she begans to read.) ("In a kingdom by the sea lived a princess who had magical powers.(And she closes the book wich made Alexa to hear more about the story went on) ( Ah but you problary won't like it.) Oh, uh, Grandma. (Alexa's Grandmtoher simles and she gaves Alexa the Book) Thanks you know exactly what I like. '' *''(While reading the Book:) "The Princess could have made the flowers bloom, or change the color of her dress, but you can't use magic you don't know you have. Hmmm. There in a wall of her garden was a door she had never noticed before. A door that led to a fantasic world that she whould ever forget. And than with the flick of a wand she discovered she had magic. '' *''(Alexa's Mother knocks on her door in a strict thone: Alexa!) Uh, hello, mother. (Queen Adrienna:The dance instructur us wating and so are your friends.) Oh, well—(Queen Andrienne: No more excuses. The Ball is to night. You must finally learn to dance like a princess. Come now.) Yes mother.'' *''Mother I've tried to learn the dance, but I just can't. I better just sit this one out. (Queen Andreinna: Nonsense. It's tradition. Every royal ball for the last 150—(Mr Primrose corrects her:) One hundred and sixty years has begun with this waltz. And now that you're 17 it's you turn to carry on with the tradition. But—everybody will be watching me. (Queen Andrenna:) That is the general Idea, Alexa. After all you are the princess.'' Category:Barbie and The Secret Door Characters Category:Barbie's Roles Category:Protagonists Category:Teenagers Category:Females Category:Royalty Category:Princesses Category:Magic Users Category:Rich characters Category:Singing Characters Category:Musicians Video Meet Alexa Barbie and the Secret Door Barbie Barbie™ and The Secret Door - Princess Alexa Transformation Alexa. Romy and Nori together..jpg Alexa (5).jpg Alexa. Romy and Nori together..jpg Gallery Category:Barbie and The Secret Door Characters Category:Barbie's Roles Category:Protagonists Category:Teenagers Category:Females Category:Royalty Category:Princesses Category:Magic Users Category:Rich characters Category:Singing Characters Category:Musicians Category:Dancing character Trivia *She is the third character played by Barbie that has a shy personality, following Princess Odette and Mariposa from Barbie: Mariposa and her Butterfly Fairy Friends *She is the second Barbie character to have and use a magic wand after Annika in 2005. *Her hair in teaser trailer is similar to Princess Victoria, Princess Catania, and Princess Lumina's hairstyles. *She shares her name with Alexa from Barbie & The Diamond Castle. *She is the first character played by Barbie whose grandmother appears in the movie. She is also the third to have a grandparent shown, the first being Clara, and the second was Merliah Summers. *She is the fourth character played by Barbie who has her both parents alive. The first is Princess Rapunzel, second is Princess Annika and third is Princess Lumina. *In the trailer, Alexa ask the story about the boy and the flying carpet to Nori and Romy. She possibly might have been referring to the "Aladdin" folk tale. *Alexa's pink dancing dress is similar to Keira's. *She is the fourth Barbie character to be a princess in a modern movie, the first being Merliah Summers, the second being Princess Victoria and the third being Princess Lumina. *She the third character wanting to be free from her royal duties. The first was Princess Anneliese, and the second was Princess Victoria. *Like Princess Lumina, Keira and Princess Victoria she is able to change dresses and hairstyles. *Like Princess Victoria, she doesn't like giving speeches (although it's because Alexa is shy, whereas Victoria thinks it's boring) and likes to have fun instead. But in the end, they're more confident about their royal duties. *Like Princess Courtney she loves to read and she goes with her book everywhere she goes. From the Disney movie Beauty and the Beast Princess Belle does the same. Category:Barbie and The Secret Door Characters Category:Barbie's Roles Category:Protagonists Category:Teenagers Category:Females Category:Royalty Category:Princesses Category:Magic Users Category:Rich characters Category:Singing Characters Category:Musicians Category:Dancing character Category:Heroines Category:Magic owner Category:Shy Category:Bookwurm